Cylindrical goods or articles, e.g. the paper rolls delivered from a paper machine, can to advantage be wrapped with stretch film by the article being carried on a pair of parallel, horizontal, rotatable rolls of which at least one is driven for rotation, a store of stretch film being orbited round the article in a horizontal plane through the article axis, stretch film being wound on while the article is rotated on the rolls.
It is thereby intended that the wrapping will be impervious and durable.
It has however been found that stretch film wrapping has a tendency to be damaged, especially at the cylindrical surface of the article during subsequent handling of the article when wrapped.
A film which is smooth on one side and sticky on the other, is utilized to advantage as stretch film. Such film is primarily utilized to provide a smooth outer surface on the wrapping, which is essential, since after wrapping the the article is moved relative a contact surface; the wrapping would thus be torn due to friction against the contact surface if the wrapping did not have a smooth outer surface. The "sticky" surface of the film serves to provide a certain amount of adhesion between the turns of film. However, the film must then be wound with its sticky side towards the article, resulting in a risk of the film sticking to, and spoiling the surface of the article and also that the article surface must be cleaned from sticking film residue.
A stretch film such as is smooth on one side and sticky on the other has relatively low adhesion for contact between the sticky and smooth surfaces thereof, but the adhesion will be very strong when sticky surface is brought into contact with sticky surface.